legacy_of_aceirafandomcom-20200213-history
Jagters Die Militarie
the Jagter's Military Government, or Jagter Die Militere, (as they prefer to be referred as internationally) is a fascistic-style dictatorship on the Ivory Coast of Africa. It is surrounded on all sides by native African kingdoms, and to the West is the gargantuan Terra Australis, with whom the nation once had a strong bond with but it has recently declined since the 1920 putsch and the implementation of anti-communist and anti-black segregationist laws. History The Jagter Republic (named so after the hunter lifestyle forced upon colonists due to the harsh jungle climate surrounding them) gained independence in 1910 from their mother country, Luxandria. Despite claiming to be a democracy, there was no doubt that corrupt businesses practically owned the nation and its politicians and used it and its people as a front for African trade. After ten long years of being betrayed by their politicians over and over again, the military under Feldmarshall Jan Leeuwenhoek-Vogel drove out the democrats and their corrupt ways and implemented what was referred to as a Provisional Military Junta. However, this Junta would remain in place and fortify its position, showing no signs of allowing free elections. The Vogellist Regime, as the country informally began to be known as, heavily persecuted rich tycoons, communists and native black Africans. It drove many out of the country's borders into neighboring lands. Despite this, the Vogellist Regime sees massive popular support among the Jagters and has dramatically improved the average living conditions for the citizens it has not persecuted. However, Jan Leeuwenhoek-Vogel grows old and has dreams of greatness that he wishes to see fulfilled before he passes. Leeuwenhoek-Vogel Cabinet The Vogellist Regime consists of very intelligent and dangerous generals who share the views of Leeuwenhoek-Vogel. Joffre Mier Joffre Mier is the Head of State Propaganda for the Jagters Die Militere. He rose to power in the midst of the chaos of the coup, as he single-handedly stopped a civil-war using his words alone. His amazing wordplay earnt him the respect of Jan Leeuwenhoek-Vogel, and he quickly saw himself at the top of the Junta. Daniel Malin Daniel Malin holds the title of the Director of Dissident Displacement (DDV). The title is purposefully arbitrary and unique to the Junta, and Malin is not well known to the public for a reason. His job involves rounding up any communists or over-achieving black Africans and sending them to secret jungle camps hidden in the forest. His ferocity earned him the nickname of the "Prince of Terror" among other cabinet members. He is infamous throughout the deep-state for his robotic-like emotionlessness and cold gaze which can penetrate anyone. Louis Hess Louis Hess is the Chief Economic Advisor of the Vogellist Regime and is considered responsible for the prosperity the nation enjoyed over the past decade. He is the only member of the cabinet who has never served in the armed forces. Paul Leeuwenhoek-Vogel As the son of the President of the Junta, Paul Leeuwenhoek-Vogel is expected by many to succeed his father upon death. Paul is the youngest member of the cabinet and is a popular figurehead amongst the people, being the first to address the public about the coup in Albrechston in 1920. His synergy with the at-the-time unknown Joffre Mier would continue as they would work together very closely on many occasion. However, despite being considered a member of the cabinet, Paul has no true responsibilities besides advisory ones. He has been made the Second in Command of Die Jagters Weermag, the armed forces of the government. However, the fact that the reason he got the job was his political connections leaves many veterans worried about his lack of experience. Doctor Fredric French Dr. French is the head of the research department of the Vogellist regime. However, his shortcomings are many as he has failed on many projects. Despite this, he is unfortunately still the smartest man currently in the Junta and is the only man with a doctorate to enter the political quagmire of the Government. Leeuwenhoek-Vogel and the rest of the cabinet, however, are growing impatient and many believe it is not long till Dr. French faces a firing squad. Fredric is fully aware of this, and it is said he has been working on secret rocketry experiments recently in an attempt to redeem himself. Category:Countries Category:African Countries